


I'm the lucky one

by Neondiamond



Series: I'll take care of you [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cesarean Section, Childbirth, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Protective Louis Tomlinson, multiples pregnancy, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: Three years after the birth of their son Atlas, Louis and Harry are expecting again. This time, Harry is having twins, which comes with its own set of challenges. Luckily, Louis is there every step of the way.This fic does follow part 1 of the series, but can also be read as its own fic.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: I'll take care of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I'm the lucky one

9 weeks

Harry sighs gratefully as he steps into their home on a cold winter afternoon, feeling the warm air of the house hit his flushed cheeks. He toes off his shoes and takes off his coat and scarf, putting both away in their respective spots, and immediately makes his way to the living room. He lets out a content noise as he sits down and puts his feet up on the coffee table. It had been a long week at the studio and Harry's grateful it is finally over and he gets to relax with his little family over the weekend. Glancing at the time on his phone, he decides he has time to watch a bit of TV before getting started on dinner. Louis is picking up Atlas, their three year old son, from nursery in about an hour and Harry's already looking forward to giving both of his boys big hugs and kisses. Reaching for the remote sitting next to his hand, he turns the TV on and flicks the channels until he finds something that looks interesting. He lets his mind wander as he listens, thinking of weekends a few months away that he'll get to spend with Louis and their three children. It isn't long before his mind blurs out the TV's noise and his eyes slip shut without his consent.

**

Stepping into their house an hour later with Atlas resting on his hip, Louis frowns slightly when he hears their home is so quiet. Harry is usually making dinner around this time, signing along to whatever music he's listening to that day. Louis puts his son down on the wooden floor, helping him out of his coat and boots before setting him free. He smiles as Atlas immediately runs to his play room. Louis feels his hearth swell in his chest as he watches his son run away. The little boy may be a carbon copy of himself, with blue eyes and straight brown hair, but his personality is all Harry. Although he is cheerful and enjoys chatting and playing with his Papa and Daddy, he's also a bit shy and soft spoken, and enjoys his time alone. Louis feels incredibly lucky to have such and amazing kid.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Louis shrugs off his own coat and kicks his shoes off, placing them neatly besides Harry's. He's grateful for the weekend finally being here, after a long few days of boring administrative meetings with management over his upcoming album. 

"Harry, we're h-" he cuts himself off when he walks through the living room and sees his sleeping husband. The younger lad is sitting on the couch, feet resting on the table in front of him and head lolled to one side. Louis smiles as he notices one of Harry's large hands is gently resting on his stomach, already a bit softer from being pregnant, but no bump just yet. 

They had been surprised when they found out just two weeks ago that Harry was pregnant again, and even more so when they were told to expect twins at the first ultrasound, last week. Luckily, his husband had seemed to have been spared the horrible morning sickness he had suffered during his pregnancy with Atlas. However, the younger man always seemed to be drained of all his energy. He was always exhausted, the strain of his body growing not one, but two tiny humans taking a toll and leaving him feeling extreme fatigue.

Louis had been nothing if not supportive, encouraging Harry to reduce his hours at the studio and to sleep in on weekends, a luxury the younger lad rarely allowed himself, or taking over bedtime duty with Atlas when Harry fell asleep whilst reading or watching TV.

The older lad smiles softly as he watches his husband sleep for a moment. He's snapped out of his thoughts again when he hears a little voice call out his name. 

"Papa." The toddler calls from the doorway, making Louis turn towards him, putting a finger to his lips to indicate to stay quiet. "I'm hungry." He whispers.

Louis lets out a quiet chuckle as he covers his husband with a soft blanket before scooping up his son and stepping out of the room. "Can't let you go hungry can I? Come on, lets go see what Papa can make you, Daddy's sleeping." He says as he tickles the small boy's tummy.

He ends up whipping up a pot of macaroni and cheese, something easy enough for him to make and that all three of them enjoy from time to time. He gives Atlas a bowl of the pasta, lifting him into his booster seat at the table, before going to wake up Harry.

He bends down and cards his fingers through Harry's long curls. "Babe, I made dinner." He says softly.

Harry whines quietly and leans into Louis' touch. "Lou." He croaks deeply, opening his eyes and looking up at his husband. "Did I fall asleep?" 

"You did." Louis chuckles as he extends a hand out to helps Harry up. "Come on, I made dinner."

"Shit, what time is it?" Harry gives Louis a sheepish look. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. It was my turn to make dinner, you should have woken me Lou."

"None of that love." Louis gives his husband a soft smile as he speaks. "It's fine. I know you've been more tired lately and I don't mind taking on a bit more so you can rest and relax."

Harry gives the older lad a grateful smile, feeling himself tear up a little at his husband's thoughtfulness. "I - Thanks Lou. I feel really lucky to have you." 

"I love you babe, I'm the lucky one." Louis says as he grabs Harry's hand and takes it up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Now come on, before Atlas makes a huge mess."

Harry lets out a soft laugh, letting Louis lead him to the dining room to have a meal as a growing family. 

16 weeks

"Lou." Harry says softly, shifting in bed to find a more comfortable position. "Louis, wake up babe."

Louis slowly stirs beside him, one hand coming up to rub at his barely open eyes. "What's wrong Haz?" He mumbles, worry etched on his face.

"Nothing wrong." Harry gives the older lad a sheepish smile. "The babies want cucumber and peanut butter, Lou." He says matter-of-fact.

"I - what?" Louis looks at Harry with a confused expression, his brain still not fully awake and functioning.

"The babies want cucumber and peanut butter, Lou." Harry repeats. "But we're out of both."

While Harry hadn't had too many weird cravings when he was pregnant with Atlas, the twins more than made up for it now. For the past few weeks, Harry had been craving the strangest food combinations, ranging from chocolate chip cookies dipped in mustard, to apple slices coated in barbecue sauce. Just yesterday, Louis had come home from picking up Atlas at nursery to find Harry eating celery smothered in Nutella. Luckily for them tough, Harry's numerous cravings seemed to stick to things they had in the house, until now apparently.

"Cucumber and peanut butter Haz, really?" Louis asks incredulously, already getting out of bed and slipping on the jeans he wore the day before.

Harry smiles at him sheepishly again. "They need it Lou." He says with conviction.

"Do they now?" Louis teases, gulping when Harry glares at him from the bed. "Alright, alright, no need for that face, I'm going."

"Thanks Lou, you're the best." Harry smiles, back to being happy as Louis walks to the other side of the bed, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead before he leaves.

He quietly makes his way downstairs, careful not to wake Atlas as he passes by his bedroom and peeks inside for a second, smiling as he sees the toddler is fast asleep, clutching his favourite teddy. He slips on his shoes and coat and grabs his keys before slipping out into the cold winter night. 

He sighs when he starts the car and sees the time. 3:21 a.m. Hopefully, this won't become a routine thing. He turns on the radio and hums along to the tune as he drives to the nearest 24-hour Tesco, just a few minutes away. The store is mostly empty as he walks in and heads straight for the produce. He grabs a few ripe cucumbers and makes his way to the aisle with the peanut butter. He hesitates for a second, not sure if Harry specified wether he wanted crunchy or smooth, before grabbing a jar of each. He reaches into his pocket for his wallet as he makes his way over to the cash register, a tired-looking teenage girl ringing up his items promptly. Louis quickly makes his way back home with the food, grabbing a spoon from the kitchen before making his way back upstairs, the bag from Tesco hanging off his wrist.

Harry's sitting up in bed, back propped against a few pillows, with both hands pressed to his bump. At 16 weeks, it's already pretty noticeable, the two babies making the bump pop a few weeks sooner on Harry's thin frame. His head shoots up when he hears Louis walk in, making grabby hands for the bag. Louis chuckles as he hands it over and Harry immediately grabs a cucumber and the jar of smooth peanut butter. Louis doesn't even get the time to hand him the spoon before the younger lad is opening the jar, peeling back the foil safety seal and dipping the vegetable straight in, taking a large bite and moaning lowly.

"Good?" Louis asks with a puzzled expression as he slips out of his jeans and gets into bed next to Harry.

"You have no idea." Harry says before taking another bite of his strange concoction. "Thanks Lou."

"As long as you and the babies are happy." He says with a small smile as he watches his husband enjoy his nighttime snack. 

23 weeks

Harry's back screams in protest as he gets up from his chair again to shake another interviewer's hand. He's doing a press junket for a movie he filmed a few months back, before he got pregnant. While he usually enjoys these days, spent with other members of the cast as they all rave about their work and promote their new film, he's not particularly enjoying himself today. He had to get up at 5:30 a.m. this morning, a car picking him up at 6:15, and has been on his feet for most of the day since then. The day is almost over though, he tells himself as he sits back down into the uncomfortable chair for his last interview of the day. A little over half way though his pregnancy, Harry is sporting a rather sizeable bump, which makes sitting and standing a little awkward and puts a lot of pressure on his back and hips. 

He plasters a smile on his face and powers through the last ten minutes of his day, laughing and nodding when appropriate and answering a few questions directed at him. The interview ends soon enough and a few members of the cast tell him they're going out for dinner to celebrate the movie coming out in a few days, asking him if he wants to join. Harry gives them a fake sorry expression, making up an excuse for why he can't go. He loves the people he got to work with on this movie, he truly does. But right now, his back throbbing painfully under the patterned shirt he's wearing and his swollen feet just about ready to give out, he wants nothing more than to go home and let his husband pamper him.

They don't seem to be too disappointed, so Harry doesn't think twice about it before slipping into the back of the car he came in. He's back home within minutes and he thanks the driver profusely before exiting the car and making his way to the front door. He's not been here more than thirty seconds when a small body rams itself into his legs.

"Daddy!" Atlas screams as Harry braces himself on the wall beside him, wincing as the impact sends another wave of pain up his spine. 

"Hi Atlas." He says, trying to sound cheerful. "Where's Papa?"

Louis chooses that moment to come out of the living room and join them in the hall. "I'm right here." The older man looks at his husband, noticing the way he's standing awkwardly and the sour expression on his face. "Hey Atlas, why don't you go make Daddy a drawing whilst we get dinner ready?" He says, smiling when their son nods and run towards his playroom.

"Hey." Harry says softly once they're alone, smiling as Louis helps him out of his jacket.

"Hi love." Louis presses a kiss to his husband's lips and puts a hand on the small of his back. "You alright? Did anything happen today?"

Harry's quick to shake his head. "No, no. Today was good, fun to see everyone again." 

"What's wrong then?" Louis gives his younger husband a pointed look. "I know you Styles, I can tell something's bothering you."

"Heyy, it's Tomlinson." Harry whines. "It's just my back acting up again. It feels like it's gonna snap in two every time I move. I don't remember it being this bad this early on with Atlas."

"Well, there are two babies in there this time babe." Louis says with a frown. "How about a bath? That always helped relax the muscles when you got really big last time." 

Harry lets his husband lead him upstairs. "That sounds like just what I need." He says, letting himself relax slightly in his husband's hold. "You don't mind taking care of dinner?" 

Louis waves him off as they get to their ensuite bathroom. "Of course not." He says as he bends down to plug the bathtub and turns on the faucet. He makes sure the water is at the right temperature and turns around to face his husband again. "You just relax H. I'll give you a massage later if you're up for it."

Harry smiles gratefully as he undresses slowly and grabs Louis' hands, the older lad helping him lower himself into the almost full tub. He lets out a soft moan as his body gets submerged by the water and he rests his head on the side of the bathtub. "Feels amazing Lou. You're a genius." He mumbles as his hands come up to rest on his swollen middle. 

Louis smiles at the sight of his husband, gorgeous and full of life. "You soak in there for as long as you need baby. Just give me a shout if you need help getting out when you're done." He says, bending down to tuck Harry's hair behind his ears and kiss his forehead. 

Harry mumbles his agreement and Louis exits the bathroom, letting Harry enjoy his bath whilst he goes feed their son.

30 weeks

Harry whines as he gets out of the shower and the skin on his stomach starts itching again almost immediately. He's now 30 weeks pregnant, and his bump is covered with angry-looking purple and red stretch marks. He doesn't really mind the way they look all that much. He had gotten a few of them when he was pregnant with Atlas, which were still visible to this day, and he didn't mind the permanent reminder of what his body had done in order to bring their son into the world. This time around tough, with the twins, they started appearing on his skin much earlier on and have quickly multiplied. As much as he loves what they mean, they're kinda painful and itchy this time around, and nothing Harry tries seems to really soothe them. The warm water of the shower had helped appease the pain momentarily, but it had returned within seconds after getting out.

He was a bit reluctant to talk to Louis about it at first, not sure his husband would understand that he didn't mind the way they looked, but rather the way they pulled at the sensitive skin of his stomach and itched like crazy. He had confessed in the end though, unable to lie to his husband when the older man had asked what was bothering him last week. Louis had been amazing about all of it, and Harry questioned himself for even thinking otherwise. He had googled different ways to try and help and regularly rubbed coconut oil into Harry's skin. Although Harry appreciated the effort, it only seemed to relieve the discomfort temporarily.

"Still itchy?" Louis asked sympathetically from where he was sitting on the bed as Harry exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

He gave Louis a pitiful nod. "It hurts." He groaned as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed one of Louis' old t-shirts, pulling it over his head and his bump. 

He sat on the bed with curious eyes as he watched Louis get up and walk into the ensuite bathroom, coming back a moment later with a pink pot in his hands. 

"I picked this up at the store earlier today." He says, sitting back down next to Harry on the bed. "I read online it's supposed to be really good for stretch marks." 

He passed Harry the tube and the younger lad read the label, opening the tub and smelling the cream inside. "Smells nice. Wouldn't hurt to try."

Louis looks at him with a small smile. "Here, let me." He says as he pushes Harry's shirt up and takes the pot of cream back from him. He dips one of his hands in, rubbing the cream between his fingers for a few seconds before pressing both of his palms to Harry's bump, rubbing in large circles. 

Harry relaxes into the touch, sighing in relief as the itching slowly dissipates. "Feels nice babe." He whispers as he leans his head back against the headboard and closes his eyes. 

Louis smiles as he sees Harry looking this serene for the first time in weeks. He keeps gently rubbing the sweet-smelling cream into the stretched skin of Harry's stomach, feeling the babies move under his hands every few seconds. Once the whole bump is covered and the cream has begun to sink into the skin, Louis takes his hands away and reaches for Harry's (his) shirt, pulling it down again. "Hopefully it'll last for a bit." He says with a small smile.

Harry nods as he opens his eyes to look at Louis. "What would I do without you Lou?" He says before leaning over to give his husband a kiss.

Louis leans into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "You'll never have to find out H." 

36 weeks

Harry moans as one of the babies flips in his womb and another wave of nausea overtakes him, this time much stronger than the last, forcing him out of bed. He tries in vain to make it to their ensuite bathroom, but his very large bump and aching lower back are making it difficult for him to move these days, let alone do it so quickly. Tears start prickling at his eyes as he throws up and retches on the carpet next to their bed. 

"Lou." He calls out loudly between two bouts of nausea, sitting back down on the edge of the mattress.

He hears Louis' quick footsteps come up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom and looks up pitifully when Louis enters the room.

"Oh babe." Louis says softly, carefully walking to his husband and sitting down next to him. One of his hands goes to rest on Harry's back, rubbing slowly, as the other pulls his hair back from his clammy face.

"Sorry I -" Harry starts to apologize, but gets cut off by his husband.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry darling. It's ok, not your fault Haz." Louis coos, still rubbing Harry's back in comforting motions. "Think you're done for now?"

Harry nods shakily, tightly holding on to Louis' arm as the older lads pulls him up and away from the mess on the carpeted floor. He guides him to the other side of the room and helps him lower himself down into one of the plush armchairs by the window.

"I'll be right back." The older lad says before disappearing into their ensuite bathroom. 

Harry had considered himself lucky this time around as he hadn't gotten any morning sickness during his first trimester. He had raved to Louis and his Mum about how nice it was to get to enjoy the early days of pregnancy without being plagued by nausea. It's as if he had jinxed himself. For the past week or so, Harry had been feeling nauseous almost constantly and nothing seemed to appease the uneasy feeling. 

Louis had called Harry's doctor after two days, worried as nausea wasn't a common symptom at this stage of pregnancy. The doctor had informed him it was totally normal, although less common. The more the babies grew in Harry's womb, the less space they had to move around, causing them to press on his organs, including his stomach. Therefore, every time one of them moved or kicked around, which happened almost constantly now, intense and uncomfortable waves of nausea would wash over Harry, making him puke and retch several times a day. 

Harry is pulled from his thoughts as Louis steps back in the room, walking over to his husband and pressing a cool washcloth to the back of his neck. He sighs gratefully, the cloth feeling so nice against his sweaty skin.

"You ok love?" Louis whispers, cupping Harry's cheek to encourage his husband to look up at him. "I'm going to get you some water ok?"

The younger lad gives him a small nod, taking deep steadying breaths as Louis runs down to the kitchen. He comes back less than a minute later, handing Harry a cold bottle of water.

"Slow sips babe." Louis says softly, watching Harry bring the water to his lips and take a few tentative sips, smiling slightly when he sees some colour come back to Harry's face.

Harry continues to focus on his breathing and takes small sips of water as Louis takes care of cleaning up the mess he made next to the bed.

"Sorry Lou." He mumbles with sincerity. "I tried to make it, but I can't move that fast anymore. I can't catch a break." He said, voice thick with tears. 

Louis' hearth breaks at his husband's words. "Oh darling. It's ok, you're ok." He walks over to Harry and kneels down to look him in the eyes. "It's not your fault baby, you don't need to apologize Haz. You're doing so well love, only a couple more weeks and you'll get your body back, I promise." He coos as Harry's cries start to die down slightly.

"I don't know how much more I can take Lou." He whines pitifully, letting his older husband soothe him.

37 weeks

Turns out Harry hadn't had to endure the nausea and pain for too much longer, as he went into labour just a few days later, waking Louis up in the middle of the night after his water broke. Louis had called Anne, who had come to babysit Atlas, and drove a nervous Harry to the hospital. Louis had tried to get him to stay calm, but that got increasingly more difficult to do as time passed. A doctor came to check Harry out an hour after they had been admitted and, after performing an ultrasound to check on the babies' positions, had declared that both of them were breech and that a c-section would be the safest way to bring their bundles of joy into the world.

Harry had panicked immediately. He had given birth to Atlas naturally and wasn't prepared for a c-section or the much more painful recovery process it involved. Louis had requested a few minutes alone with him, reminding him just how strong and amazing he was, how competent the doctors and surgeons at their hospital were, and that they had to do what was ultimately safest for him and the babies, which in this case happened to be a c-section. Harry had calmed down slightly at Louis' words, agreeing with him and apologizing for his behaviour. 

Within an hour, he had been administered anaesthesia and was wheeled into and operating room. Louis had had to put scrubs on, which had thankfully pulled a small laugh out of Harry. The procedure had been fairly quick and both of their daughters had come out pink and healthy, wailing loudly for the whole world to hear. 

The four of them stayed in the hospital for three days, Harry slowly recovering from the major surgery he just had.

Now, parking in their laneway after driving home, Louis smiles as he sees Anne's car still parked on the side of the street. He can't wait to see Atlas after what seems like ages, and for the boy to meet his two new little sisters. He gives Harry a wide smile, reaching over to place a hand on the younger man's thigh.

"I'll take the girls in with your mum and I'll be back to help you out ok?" He asks and Harry nods. He climbs out of the car and opens the door to the back seat, unhooking both cars seat from their bases and expertly lifting them into the crooks of his arms. He carries his precious cargo to the front door, smiling gratefully as Anne comes to open it for him.

"Welcome home Papa." She says as Louis sets both car seats down and she peeks inside. "They're gorgeous Lou."

Louis nods proudly. "They both look like mini versions of Harry, don't they." He chuckles when Anne nods earnestly. "Speaking of which, do you mind keeping an eye on them while I go help him out?"

She smiles and nods at him, and Louis wastes no time running back to the car to get his boy. He opens the passenger door and extends one of his arms to Harry. The younger boy gives him a tight smile, wincing as he carefully heaves himself out of the seat and sets both of his feet on the pavement. Louis places a hand on the small of back, guiding him as they take slow steps towards the front door, Harry hissing in pain every few seconds as he moves and jostle his stitches and sensitive abdomen. They make it inside and Louis helps Harry over to the couch, the younger lad sighing in relief as he leans back into the plush cushions.

"Daddy?" He hears Atlas say shyly from where he is watching the scene unfold in the doorway.

"Hey baby, come give me a hug?" Harry says with a smile, extending an arm out for his son.

The boy takes off towards his dad, only slowing down when he hears Louis' warning tone: "Careful Atlas, Daddy just had two babies and he's still feeling a bit sore."

Harry gives Louis a grateful smile as their son gently sits beside him, burying himself in his Daddy's side. "Wanna meet your new sisters A?" He asks, Atlas nodding with enthusiasm. 

Louis leaves the room and comes back a minute later, a baby in each arm. He carefully hands over one of his daughters to Harry and sits down next to Atlas with the other one.

The young boy seems apprehensive at first before breaking out into a smile. "So tiny." He whispers in awe, making both parents chuckle.

"They are, just like you when you were born." Louis says, reaching over to ruffle his son's hair. "Wanna know their names?"

"Yes please." Atlas says politely, making Harry smile proudly.

"This is Ava Anne Tomlinson." Harry says, beaming as he hears his mum gasp from the other side of the room.

"After Nanny Anne?" The small boy asks.

"Yes, exactly. And this is Claire Felicity Tomlinson." Louis adds, smiling down at his daughter.

"Who's Felity?" Atlas asks curiously.

Harry reaches over to squeeze Louis' hand. "Felicity was your Papa's sister A. You never got to meet her." He says softly.

"Just like I'm named after Nanny Jay and I never got to meet her?" He asks, looking up at Louis with a big grin.

"Yes, just like that A, you're so smart." Louis says, squeezing Harry's hand back and bending down to give Atlas' head a quick kiss. "Alright buddy, you go draw or play in your room ok? Daddy needs to rest." 

"I'm gonna make a drawing with my new sissies." The young boy exclaims, excitedly running to his play room.

Louis chuckles quietly as he walks over to the other side of the room to set Claire down in the basinet they had Anne set up in the living room while they were at the hospital. He then walks back over to the couch to take Ava from Harry's arms and places her besides her sister in the cot.

"Get some rest love, I'll handle the kids." He says softly as he helps Harry situate himself on the couch and covers him with a blanket.

"I love you Lou." Harry whispers as Louis bends down to press a kiss to his forehead, his eyes already slipping shut after not having slept much at the hospital for the last few days. 

"I love you too Haz." Louis whispers back as he watches his husband drift off into a well-deserved sleep. "All four of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
